worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Carla von Rosen
Carla G. E. von Rosen (カルラ・G・E・フォン・ローゼン) is a Witch from Baltland. Background She got her hands on an old striker unit meant for transporting and escorting, and remodelled it for bombing land Neuroi targets. Since she was a witch, she wanted to go to the Britannian Air Force for a while, but she realized her own limits, and that she probably could do what she did only because she was surrounded by the superior Suomus witches. She stayed doing transport and logistical duty using her transport plane and her own personal funds which were critical to resupplying Sedan. When she heard of the establishment of the 506th JFW, she naturally transported supplies there quickly and helped with the construction of the base. She got a formal invitation from Squadron Leader Wittgenstein to join their wing, but she declined because she didn't think she was skilled enough. But since she didn't mind transport duties, she kept on cooperating with them as an irregular member. Carla von Rosen is described as a "shadow actor" who supports the replenishment of Sedan. The reason for this is, apparently, not enough supplies are making it to Sedan to support combat operations. She is also tasked with handling a wide variety of "unreasonable" orders, ranging from ammunition to Heinrike's personal possessions. While she originally volunteered for the Britannian RAF, when she saw that Suomus was being invaded, she went AWOL, bought a transport plane and her old-fashioned striker unit (likely of pre-Miyafuji make) with her own personal funds, and set off towards Suomus with her plane loaded with supplies, and thereafter found her purpose in resupply and transport missions. At some point after her time in Suomus she began assisting resupply of Sedan base. Carla is also a member of nobility, supposedly at least the rank of an Earl. It seems that among all the nobles in the 506th JFW, Carla is by far the richest, and is even considered to be a millionaire. What's more, it appears that not only does Carla own several "supply machines" (probably a combination of transport planes and trucks), she also generously donates to the military, likely to the military effort though the question of if she donates to Baltland or other nations military's specifically is unclear. Amusingly: Carla von Rosen is a target of one of Kunika's eccentric schemes to get rich: with the money obsessed Fuso Noble concocting a plan to try and adopt Carla, which would automatically add Carla's fortune to the Kuroda family's own assets. Trivia *She is based on Carl Gustaf von Rosen. * The note in regards to Sedan's supply situation is unclear as to exactly why Sedan is facing the supply issues that it is. Possible reasons could be found either in convoys consistently getting lost and are repeatedly unable to find Sedan, or the supplies meant for Sedan keep mysteriously disappearing en route, or alternatively if it's a case of simple, if regular supply delays, or if the supply's Sedan are getting are otherwise insufficient to maintain combat readiness. Whatever the case, Carla and her large transport plane are critical to resupplying Sedan, ergo, despite her informal position as an irregular member of the unit, her role is indispensable to the operational combat effectiveness and supply chain of the 506th JFW. Category:Strike Witch Category:506th Joint Fighter Wing Category:Characters with no art